This invention relates to a transporting system of floated carrier type and, more particularly, to a transporting system of floated carrier type, which includes a floating assembly for holding a carrier floated.
Heretofore, there have been known transporting systems for transporting articles which are comparatively light in weight and small in size such as semiconductor chips and documents.
One such transporting system is an airchute system, in which articles such as chips or documents are accommodated as cargo in a cylindrical capsule, which are pneumatically transported through a pipe to a predetermined position. In this airchute system, the cargo is accommodated in the form of a cylindrical or like mass in the cylindrical capsule when it is transported to predetermined positions. Therefore, punched cards, mark sheets, etc. cannot be transported by this system because they cannot be deformed into a cylindrical or like shape. In addition, when a cargo is being transported by the airchute system, mechanical shocks and noise will occur in the pipe.
Another well-known transporting system is a belt conveyor system. This system, however, has a low conveying speed and produces noise. Moreover, it requires a large space for installing a belt conveyor.